Karlsland Zombies
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: Who will win in the war against the undead when the three Karlsland witches have to face off against Richtofen's flesh eating zombies. the only way to get to safety is to find the missing girls held in the base.
1. The New Zombie Hunters

"OH GOD! There everywhere!" A German officer shouts as he and three other soldiers fight for the exit. Shooting in all directions in attempts to keep the hordes of undead soldiers off of them. Blood and guts splatter against the walls of their base as they run down the halls.

"The door! There it is!" One of the German Soldiers shouts as three of the men get through and they slam the door. One of the men locked the door as he heard a pounding on the other side.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" The man yelled as he pounded on the door furiously. The zombies ran down the hall at him and he raised his pistol to defend himself. He fired once and hit the lead zombie between the eyes. It feel to the ground as the other zombies tripped over it. They pilled up in the hall and he began to pound on the door once again in attempts of getting help from the others.

"Come on! let me in! there gonna kill me!" He shouted as the zombies began to get back up behind him.

Hearing the man knock one of the other soldiers went towards the handle to unlock it.

"Don't! if you open that door we'll all die!" The officer shouted it him and held up his gun.

"we cant just leave him out there!" The nazi shouted at his superior.

"In times like this... we need to make sacrifices" the other soldier told him. The three of them continued to flee down the hall. Behind the door the forgotten soldier continued to fight against the undead. The continued to lurch towards him along with some that crawled along the ground in attempts at eating his flesh. He fired his gun into the crowd to no avail as they were only feet away. suddenly his gun jammed and they were upon him. They grabbed at his arms and legs, overpowering him easily. They dug their teeth deep into him with little resistance. He screamed for his life as they pulled him into the crowd and began to tear the flesh from his bones.

The men continued to run but didn't get far before the zombies broke through the door. Running as fast as they could the undead attempted to close the gap between them and their meals.

Climbing as fast as they could the soldiers made it up the stairs to a higher point in their base. Closing the door and locking it they began to ready themselves.

"Get those windows boarded up!" The Officer shouted as the two soldiers began hammering wood over the windows. As one of the soldiers was working on the window a hand came through and ripped him from the room. The other soldier attempted to save him but he couldn't hold for long. The officer opened fire on the zombies in attempts of getting the man back but it was too late. The zombies began to eat his arm on their end.

"Let go! I'll keep them occupied! Just go!" the soldier shouted as the other one let him go. The zombies were preoccupied by the soldier in front of them and didn't notice the other two as they began to open fire on them. before long there weren't any zombies left outside the room. An eerie music played above them when the final zombie dropped to the ground.

"There's that sound again" the last soldier said.

"That means there done... for now..." the officer said as he opened his bag and pulled out two bottles.

"Those are the last two?" The soldier asked as he took a seat and began to reload his weapon.

"Last two... Speed Cola or Juggernog?" The officer asked to soldier as he held up the brown and green glass bottles.

"I'll take the Juggernog" he said as the officer handed him the bottle.

"down the hatch" The officer said as they clanked the bottles together and downed them at once. The eerie music came back and the sound of a zombie screaming was heard echoing through the halls.

"well that was refreshing. Lets get to the roof." the soldier said as they ran for the latter. On the roof there were already zombies walking around. They quickly opened fire and began to knock them down. As their heads exploded some fell to the ground below and others just stumbled about until they eventually tumbled to the ground. The other zombies began to climb up towards them and were about to charge.

"What do we do? were all out of room." the soldier said

"I'm out of ammo. there isn't much I can do... wait! I'll handle this." the officer said pulling out a monkey doll with dynamite strapped to its back. He reached for the crank to wind it but the key was missing.

"damn! i'm gonna have to set it of manually. I'll lead them away. this will buy you some time." He said running to the other side of the roof and striking a match. He put the match against the fuse and it began to spark. The officer made as much noise as he could to draw the zombies towards him. Soon he was surrounded by them.

"Game over" He said as the monkey bomb went off blowing away him and the zombies. the group that wasn't killed in the explosion died after falling off the roof. even after that explosion there were still many zombies left for the young soldier.

The zombies charged him as he opened fire. Blowing off limbs and heads as they ran at him. One took a bite at his hip and sunk its teeth in deep.

"AHHH! Bastard!" He yelled and put the gun against the zombies head and blew its brains into the ground. the wound began to disappear after the zombie let go.

"Thank you Juggernog" He said to himself as he continued to fire into the rushing zombies. They soon became more than he could handle as they were on him. The grabbed on to him him and started to bite at his neck and sides.

"AH! You think this hurts! I'm Pumped on Cola!" He shouted as they bite and ripped at his flesh. grabbing as many zombies as he could he began to lean back. Using all his weight to pull them over the edge of the building with him. He fell to the earth and smashed back first into the street below taking about ten zombies for the ride with him. The fall instantly killed the soldier by the impact to his head and spine. Even though he was dead more zombies began to walk over the edge after him. Some smacking head first into the ground while the ones that survived the fall began to rip his stomach open and pull his organs into their mouths.

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did you see that! What fun!" Richtofen laughed as he spoke to another man in the white room with him. Richtofen stood in a completely white room that glowed and seemed to stretch on forever. It was clear that wherever he was it was not earth. The only thing in the room were a few TV screens that showed what was going on and two chairs that sat by a chess table.

"You are a sick man..." The man in the chair told Richtofen.

"Come on Maxis! Have a little fun. I gave you a fighting chance and again your chosen team failed to fight my army." Richtofen told Maxis.

"It is impossible to win your game! The worlds will never be free of your monsters! I do not wish to partake in your trials any longer!" Maxis shouted at Richtofen and stood from his chair to walk out.

"Wait wait wait!... Alright... I will give you a better chance. this time whoever you chose you will be allowed to directly help between the rounds. Anything you want to give them!" He said

"Anything?" Maxis asked

"Yes! Well... we have to make it fair... Anything to an extent. I will have to regulate it and be sure its not over powered..." Richtofen began to trail off and Maxis was about to leave again.

"Nope. Give me a real reason to continue this horrible game of yours" He said

"Alright alright! I'll put an end in! A goal! I'll make a goal that will have to be accomplished by your fighters. If they can do it then you win. The Zombies will vanish from their world like that" Richtofen said snapping his fingers. Maxis stops walking and turns around.

"And if I win. You will be banished to hell? Never to return again as you live in eternal damnation for your sins?" Maxis asked

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever! so... your gonna play?" Richtofen asked pulling the chair out for Maxis.

"*sigh* there doesn't seem to be any way out of here" He said taking a seat across from Richtofen.

"Alright. So the usual group of four like always, *sigh* the old gang. I wonder if they miss me? and where will they be. Oh I think the moon would be ni-" Richtofen began but Maxis held up his hand and he went silent.

"Is it not my decision on who fights for me?" Maxis asked

"but... we always have the four of them fight..." Richtofen said sadly.

"I chose these three" He said as a bright light appeared in his hand and three photographs fell from it.

"these three... Girls?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes. They are stronger then they look. They come from a world like ours was. Just a bit different." Maxis said smiling.

"You planed this whole trap for me didn't you maxis..." Richtofen said grinding his teeth.

"Sort of. I just had to wait for you to change the rules." Maxis said happily.

"Well played my friend. But well see how well they do against my army of undead soldiers." Richtofen snapped his fingers and the white room turned black. The only light was coming from the TV screens around them. It looked as though they were floating in space on their chairs.

"Then let the games begin" Maxis said smugly as he Richtofen moved the first chess piece.

* * *

"*yawn* so Tired" Hartmann said as she walked into the dinning room and took a seat with Barkhorn.

"How can you be tired Hartmann. You haven't done a thing all day. We didn't even have training today." Barkhorn said annoyed by the girls laziness.

"hey! I slept today! that's still doing something" She replied. Minna giggled as she listened to the two of them argue.

"Calm down Gertrude. There is nothing wrong with a little bit of relaxation ever now and then." Minna said to them as Hartmann stuck out her tongue at Barkhorn in a playful manner. She and Minna began to laugh together.

"Well sometimes too much relaxation can be a bad thing. Hartmann is the perfect example of that" Barkhorn said as she pointed at Hartmann then crossing her arms to lean back in her chair.

"Yup. I get plenty of sleep and I am also the highest scoring ace in all the world. How is that a bad thing?" Hartmann laughed as she also leaned back in her chair.

"She's got you there" Shirley said as she an Lucchini entered the room. They took there seats and Yoshika walked out from the kitchen.

"Oh? Everyone is here? I'll go get the food" Yoshika said as she ran back through the door and came back with Lynette. They were both holding pots as they walked over to the table and began to serve the fighter wing.

"Thank you Yoshika" Minna said as Yoshika passed her a plate.

"Your welcome Commander. I hope you like it" She replied with a big smile.

"It smells great Yoshika" Hartmann said as she began to eat.

"Yeah." Sanya said

"Thanks everyone. Eat up" Yoshika said taking a seat next to lynne. Everyone was eating normally and chatting until they heard a strange noise from outside the room. It sounded as though a animal was shouting something. The scream dragged on for some time then went away.

"What was that?" Perrine asked breaking the silence. As soon as she spoke an eerie music came on over the speakers around the base. It ended with a loud crash and then the lights went out.

"Ah! What was That!" Mio Shouted as she felt something brush past her leg

"Was that you Yoshika?!" Lynne shouted through the darkness when she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder.

"AH! Its got me!" Lucchini shouted.

"No! Let Go!"Eila shouted as well.

A chair hit the ground and the lights come back on. Barkhorn and Minna jump up from there seats as soon as the lights came up. Hartmann was still in her chair as she held her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tight.

"What the hell just happened!" Barkhorn shouted. They were the only three left in the room.

"Hatmann. Get up!" Minna said shaking her friend to her feet.

"Let go!" Hartmann shouted trying to fight her off.

"It's fine Hartmann. It's us." She said as Hatmann opened her eyes.

"where is everyone!?" Hartmann shouted looking around the room in fear.

"We don't know. Someone must have-" Barkhorn started to say when she saw something move by the window in the corner of her eye.

"Whats wrong?" Minna asked.

"I just saw something outside..." Barkhorn said as she began to move towards the window.

"Get to the bunker" Minna heard a mans voice calmly whisper into her ear. She spun around but there was no one there.

"did you just hear someone?" Minna asked Hartmann but Hartmann just shook her head.

"I could have sworn-" Minna said when suddenly something smacked against the window and Barkhorn jumped back.

"what the hell!?" Barkhorn shouted as the zombie began to crack the glass. The doors began to be pounded on as well.

"We need to get out of here!" Minna said grabbing Hartmann and Barkhorns arms and pulling them along with her out the back door.

"Just listen to my instructions and I will lead you to safety." The voice said as it only spoke to her.

"where are we going?" Barkhorn asked

"I don't know. I just have a feeling I need to go this way" Minna said as they approached a large metal room.

"Where did this come from?" Barkhorn asked as Minna pushed the two into the room. She followed them in and closed the door behind them. Soon the sound of pounding came on the door. The three were scared as they sat in the room. It was mostly empty aside from a table and a radio.

"What should we do... Everyone is gone. We have no way of defending ourselves. Were trapped in this box until those things get in or we starve to death." Hartmann said as she began to cry a bit.

"Hartmann... just..." Minna started

"She's right. How are we going to get out of this. were going to die in here and if we try to leave were going to die out there" Barkhorn said as she leaned against the wall and fell to her butt on the ground. She put her face in her palms in defeat.

"Alright! pull yourselves together! We have been through much worst!" She said slamming her fist on the table. When she did this the radio lit up as static came over the channel. The voice that Minna had heard in her head was starting to come through it.

"Hello? can you hear me? My name is Ludvig Maxis." The voice said

"Yes. We can hear you" Minna said picking up the communicator.

"Ah. Minna! you found the bunker. good. your one step closer to the end" Maxis said.

"How do you know my name?" Minna asked.

"That will all be explained soon. Right now you must focus on getting your friends to that room." Maxis said

"You know where the others are?" Minna asked

"Yes. I will tell you where they are when you finnish a round. its the only way I can communicate with you for a longer period of time. Richtofen will cut me off soon" He said

"Who's Richtofen?" Hartmann asked

"Rounds?" Barkhorn questions as well

"not important! I don't have much time. Richtofen is about to send his soldiers. I can't help you once they arrive. These are the only supplies I can send you for now. Kill all the waves of zombies to complete a round!" He said and the radio began to static again before cutting off. In a bright yellow light a wooden box appeared on the table. It was large and landed to a thud. Minna walked over to the box and opened it.

"Whats inside?" Barkhorn asked as Minna reached into the box.

"Guns" Minna said simply as she pulled out three M1911s out of the box. She handed one to each of the girls along with as much ammunition that they could hold. The constant beating on the door continued to roar on.

"Got anything bigger in there?" Hartmann asked afraid to leave the room with such a small gun.

"Maxis says we need to kill to get better guns..." She said confused about what she was hearing and confusing the other girls.

"Kill what?" Barkhorn asked pulling the rail of her gun to load the chamber.

"The zombies" Minna said walking over to the door.

"Alright. here's the plan. Were going to defeat these monsters and get the girls locations. Maxis said once we get all of them back here the zombies will go away." Minna said about to open the door.

"And how do you know all this" Barkhorn asked

"He has started speaking to me through my head." Minna said as the two looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Alright. Lets do this" Hartmann said shrugging it off.

"Lets move out!" Minna shouted and opened the door. One zombie began to walk towards them as Barkhorn shoots it three time in the chest. It doesn't react at all as it continues to walk towards them.

"what the fuck?" Barkhorn asked herself looking down at her gun. She held up the pistol with one hand and the others held up theirs next to her. At once they all begin to fire into the zombie.

(Synchronicity II by the Police)

A shot hit the man right in the head and he fell backwards. The three reloaded there guns and walked over to the body.

"This isn't right..." Hartmann said looking at all the bullet holes that didn't put the man down

"Music?" Barkhorn asked as she heard a song begin to play over the loud speakers. Hartmann began to tap her foot to the beat in attempts to calm herself down. As they looked over the body more zombies began to come through the doors and broken windows.

"Look out!" Barkhorn shouted at Hartmann as a zombie was about to grab at her hair. Barkhorn grabbed the zombie and forced it against a wall. She began to beat it in the face with the but of her gun and then put it in its mouth. Blowing its brains against the wall.

"Aim for the head!" Barkhorn shouted at the others as they saw more zombies ready to attack. Minna put her gun up in front of her and began to fire at them. One attempted to grab at her but Hartmann knocked it to the ground and put a hole in its head.

"That's almost all of them" Minna said shooting another one in one ear and out the other.

"My guns jammed!" Barkhorn shouted as a zombie was ready to pounce.

"I got you!" Hartmann said as she felt something materialize and attach itself to her panties. She quickly reached for it and felt the hilt of a knife. In a flash she stabbed the zombie in the head and dragged it to the ground.

"Thanks Hartmann. Where did you get the knife?" Barkhorn asked.

"I don't know... It was just there suddenly. You have one also." She said pointing to Barkhorns bottom. She turned her head and lifter her coat to see a sheathed knife hanging from her panties.

"when did that get there?" Barkhorn asked herself

"I don't know why... but I feel like I got more out of knifing that zombie... like it was worth more or something. It may pay off to stab them more often." She said as Barkhorn gives her a confused look.

"Alright. whatever you say." Barkhorn said as she un-jammed her gun and loaded another magazine.

"Lets get a move on. I think its only going to get harder from here on out." Minna said

"Alright. Come on Hartmann" Barkhorn said as Hartmannn took the knife in her fist and yanked it out of the zombies head.

"So... now that I saved your life are you gonna be easy on me about sleeping all the time?" Hartmann asked as they began to walk behind Minna

"If we make it through this you can sleep as much as you wan't" Barkhorn said.

"Lets get a move on. We need to find that map" Minna said when suddenly the lights wen't out.

"Uh... Minna?" Hartmann said as dim emergency lights come back on every couple of feet down the hall.

"You need to get the power back on. Its the only way to find your friends. I won't be able to send you help without the power" Maxis said as his voice echoes in Minnas head. His voice is harder to hear this time around as it trails off as if it was being jammed.

Another loud scream is heard through the dark hall. It sounds as if a crazy demon is screaming shortly over and over again. The sound terrifies Minna as she stares off into the distance of darkness.

"whats do we do Minna?" Hartmann asked but got no response. Barkhorn pulled her knife and held up her gun.

"isn't it obvious. were going to kill the zombies. get the lights on. find better weapons. and save the others" Barkhorn said as they walked into the darkness with her on point.


	2. lights on! time for some perks

The sound of footsteps echo through the hall as shadows move through the small amounts of light in the base. getting close to the stairway barkhorn gets up against a wall before going on any farther. Poking her head around the corner she looks for any zombies but doesn't see anything moving around down there. She nods to Hartmann and Minna as they follow her down the steps.

"Are you sure its safe... Its very dark" Hartmann said standing in the little bit of light that was still seeping in before the corner blocked it out.

"Don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens" Barkhorn reassured her. Hartmann smiled and continued to follow her friend into the dark.

"There should be a fuse box down here we can use to get the power on" Barkhorn said as they entered the basement. The room smelt damp as they were confronted by the thick darkness. There weren't any emergency lights to help guide them in there.

"spread out and try to find it" Minna said as they began feeling the walls. Patting their hands against the concrete waiting to touch something that felt metal. As Minna ran her hands up and down the walls she knocked over a tube like object. It made a small crack when it hit the groud.

"What was that?" Hartmann asked trying to remain calm as she put her back against the wall and drew her gun.

"It's fine Hartmann... I just knocked something over." Minna said bending over and moving her hands along the ground in search of what it was. She finally found it and picked the object up from the ground.

"Got it" She said

"You found the fuse box?" Barkhorn asked.

"No. But I think I found a flair. This will make our job much easier." She said as she whacked the butt of the flair against the wall and it ignited. A bright red flash emitted as the flame began to burn. The room lit up with a red glow to reveal the three weren't the only ones in there.

"Shit..." Barkhorn said as the zombies looked over at Minna and her flair.

"How did we not hear them?" Hartmann said putting her knife below her gun to ready herself.

"It doesn't matter! Get them!" She shouted as they started to walk towards her. She tossed the flair to the middle of the room and held up her gun. There were only four zombies that had been caught down below so the odds weren't bad. Minna opened fire and two dropped to her feet. From behind Hartmann and Barkhorn put the others down as well.

"That wasn't so bad" Hartmann laughed and walked over to the fuse box. She opened it and saw the leaver was pulled up and was cutting the power. Hartmann reached up and pulled on it hard but it wouldn't move.

"Come on Hartmann get the lights on" Barkhorn said

"Its jammed" She said trying her hardest to pull the switch with all her strength.

"You can't be serious. Let me give it a try" Barkhorn said as she grabbed on to the lever as well and started to pull. It started to shift but it would take a while to pull it all the way down. Barkhorn tensed up as she continued to pull with all she had. The sound of zombies screaming was heard once again as loud foot steeps started to come close.

"Barkhorn..." Minna said with a scared tone as the flair started to lose its light. Soon they would be alone in the dark with the monsters. Minna ran over and the three tried as hard as they could to pull the switch. Suddenly something gave and the switch fell down. With a loud hum the lights were back on. The three had fallen back from this sudden give and were getting up off the ground.

"Fuck! those things are back and there's no other way out" Barkhorn said dusting herself off.

"then we have to fight them. At least we can see them now" Minna said pulling her last clip from her pocket.

"Were low on ammo. If we don't find a way to cut them down were dead." Hartmann said loading her final bullets.

"Then don't miss" Barkhorn said pulling her knife. The Zombies rounded the corner slowly as they filtered into the room. The three opened fire being careful to only hit them in the heads. They began to fall one at a time but there were still too many to fight.

"I'm out!" Hartmann shouted tossing her gun to the side and pulling her knife out. She ran over to the closest zombie that had made it down the hall faster than the others and stabbed it in the forehead. It dropped to its knees in front of her and she jumped back in fear that it was still alive. When it fell to its chest a yellow glow began to form on its back. From inside the zombie a yellow bomb hovered above it.

"What the hell?" Hartmann wondered as she slowly extended her hand. when it made contact with the bomb a huge flash blinded the three. Hartmann fell back and covered herself in fear.

"Kaboom" A grumbling voice said from the light as the flash began to subside. Hartmann lowered her hand from her face and saw a small mushroom cloud evaporate on the ground. The girls looked around as the zombies began to fall to the ground. Their bodies instantly catching fire after the blast. They looked down to see that they were completely unharmed from this.

"Hartmann... what did you do?" Minna asked the girl. Still sitting on the ground Hartmann looked at her hands and then at the flaming mess in the hall.

"I have no Idea... but if they drop stuff you may want to grab it" She said as Barkhorn extended her hand to the girl to help her up.

"Well done! You completed another round and turned on the power! I can now help and communicate with you" Minna heard maxis say in her head.

"Maxis? man am I glad to hear you" Minna said as the two look over still puzzled about her ability to hear him.

"should we say something?" Hartmann asked as they watched Minna talk to the wall

"Uh... I think we should let it go. She hasn't given us bad information yet... that's a good thing" Barkhorn replied

"Hey. look over there" Hartmann said running over to the other wall. She looked at the markings with a confused look on her face. There was a chalk line drawn in the shape of a gun on the wall.

"That wasn't there before" Barkhorn said walking next to the girl.

"Yeah... Touch it" Hartmann said.

"what! why would I touch something I know nothing about" Barkhorn shouted.

"It just seems like a lot of good stuff happens when you touch things lately." she shrugged and pointed to the burnt zombies.

"*sigh* alright" Barkhorn said as she hesitantly put her hand on the chalk lines. Suddenly the sound of a cash register emanated from the wall and a fully loaded M14 Fell into Barkhorns hands.

"What the hell? where did this come from?" she asked looking over the gun to make sure it was real. She looked down at her waist to see a belt filled with ammunition for the weapon had also appeared.

"That's so cool! I wanna try" Hartmann said putting her hand against the wall as well. The same noise appeared and yet again the gun fell from the wall. Hartmann caught it and put it over her shoulder.

"this is amazing!" Hartmann said looking down to see she had also received her ammunition.

"Calm down Hartmann. This is no time to get excited over magic. The others are still in trouble." Barkhorn said slinging the gun onto her back.

"Your right. but now we are reloaded and ready to go" She winked at the girl

"*sigh* yeah. I guess it is good to touch everything we can" barkhorn smiled at Hartmann

"Alright. From what Maxis has told me Francesca is the closest. She is being held in the hanger. If we take the next hall up we should... Where did you get those from?" Minna asked looking at the two holding the large rifles.

"The wall" Hartmann said taking Minnas hand and putting it against the wall. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm?" Hartmann wondered as she continued to remove and replace Minna's hand over and over again to no avail.

"Why is it not working for Minna?" Barkhorn asked.

"... Maxis says I don't have enough points" Minna said listening to the man in her head.

"Points... Like how Hartmann felt she got something more from killing that zombie with the knife?" Barkhorn asked

"Maxis says that's exactly what its like. He says we can earn points by killing zombies and use them to get weapons and move barricades." Minna said confused by the concept.

"That must mean I have the most points. I have killed the most zombies and used the knife a few times" Hartmann smiled.

"here Minna. I still have some ammo left for my pistol. It should help." Barkhorn said trying to hand the magazine over to her friend. As hard as Minna tried she couldn't grab it. As if some force was stopping them from sharing their ammunition and weapons.

"Damn! are you serious" Minna said to herself

"Whats wrong? just take it" Barkhorn said

"We can't. Maxis told me Richtofen has forbidden us from exchanging weapons. We need to earn them ourselves." Minna said

"That's stupid" Hartmann said

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Minna said.

"So that Maxis guy said he would help us out. How is he gonna do that?" Barkhorn asked as they started to make their way past the pile of bodies that blocked the exit.

"Can you ask him to send something to drink. I'm thirsty" Hartmann said putting her arms behind her head and strolling along with the group.

"Why would you ask for something so useless. We need something that can help us fight at a time like this" Barkhorn scolded the girl.

"She's right Barkhorn. We can't wear ourselves out. We should find something... Maxis said he has sent our help and the round is going to start soon. We should find it quickly" Minna said as they reach the top of the stairs.

"where do you think it could be?" Barkhorn asked.

"Hey. over there" Hartmann said walking towards an orange light. She turned the corner to the next hall and the others quickly followed behind her.

"well I haven't seen that before on the base" Minna said

"You can't be serious" Barkhorn said seeing what Maxis had sent

"Yay! drinks" Hartmann said walking over to the Orange Stamin-Up machine. The machine began to sing a jingle when the aproached it.

"_Stamin-up-min-up! Stamin-up-min-up! Stamin-up-min-up! When you need some extra runnin'. when you need some extra time. when you want to keep on gunnin'. when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving. wen you need a get-away. when you need to keep on groovin'. When you need that vitamin K. Babe. You know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and i'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-up-min-up! Oh yeah, Drink it baby. Bring it!" _The machine sang and then dropped three bottles into its bottom.

"That was cute" Hartmann said picking up one of the bottles.

"that was stupid" Barkhorn said as she also took one.

"I guess these will help us along the way" minna said taking the top off of hers. She tilted it back and drank it quickly. Minna quickly felt its energy burst inside of her as she finished it and tossed the bottle to the side.

"How is it?" Hartmann asked.

"I feel... faster!" Minna said

"Sounds great" Hartmann said as she downed her bottle. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the energy inside her.

"Wow. your right. Its like speed in a bottle" Hartmann said

"You cant be serious" Barkhorn said looking at the two. They didn't say anything back to her.

"*Sigh* alright i'll play along. I am thirsty." She said drinking the soda. She quickly finished it and felt the shock of its power inside of her. she felt as if she could outrun a train at that moment.

"wow!" Barkhorn said looking down at the bottle.

"I know right!" Hartmann exclaimed. The three stop their talking when they hear the loud eerie music rise once again. Then the sound of a low moan that then turns to a deep scream come from far away.

"We better get going to the hanger" Minna said drawing her pistol as the two load there M14's behind her.

"We have enough Ammo to take down an army of those brainless suckers" Barkhorn said now full of energy as she tosses the bottle to the ground.

"Good... Because I think they may have us surrounded this time" Minna said looking out the window to see faint glowing eyes walking towards the base.

"Those poor bastards" Harmann smiled and they began their charge towards the hanger.


End file.
